gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Russelnorthrop/Archive 3
RE:My Request Yeh man, I will vote 'yes' if you'll put a request, but not because we are friends - I will vote 'Yes' because you are a great editor! ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Your promotion Hey mate, just to let you know that I have voted for you. Great we have two promotions and this is promotion requests month. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Same here. Good luck bro. PS congrats on making 2000 edits! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :And just to tell you mate, I have joined GTAforums.com, see here for my account. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:58, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::No, it only applies to new admins only. Messi1983 10:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Adminship You're now an admin on a month's trial. Messi1983 19:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: My Promotion That will have to wait for awhile as I am the only patroller left and the current staff now have 5 admins. It'll take time to make my promotion until I find someone who can take my place, and I think I already found one. Also I am wondering why is not your user page protected so as your archive talk pages? You should protect them as you are an admin here, Ilan already protected his page. Talk to you later mate and congratulations. :) - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : You done it, all I can see and read is "View Source". You've fully protected your user page, the other semi-protection everyone can still edit (autoconfirmed) while full protection can only be edited by admins (like you). So how was the feeling of being an admin, you rule the world? (Things are different Extremo, now your in charged.) - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I know you can survived that trial. :) - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: He's right the game title doesn't appear but when editing it appears. - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Game ID Can you make a game ID for TBoGT? :On a page that has Tbogt missions on it, the GAME part appears blank. There are IDs for other games such as IV, TLAD, but when i try to edit it says there is now id for tbogt. please fix problem. Ericgeorge97 02:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::What i mean is that any Mission page (such as I Luv LC) in the infobox the GAME part is blank. i am using Google Chrome Ericgeorge97 03:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you for acknowledging my issue. Ericgeorge97 03:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Josef Bellic On the page with Josef Bellic (Niko's Brother) how do you know his name, Niko never mentions it. Also it says Josef Bellic on Roman Bellic's page, but on Niko Bellic's page, it says Unnamed Brother (Deceased) under Family. That is a mistake either way, either he has a name or doesn't. Ericgeorge97 03:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks For The Vote Yeh, we both done it! I wisj good luck for both of us! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Renaming Images You click on 'rename' and then you change the name without removing the image's type (.png\.jpg) Example; File:Niko bellic.png -> File:NikoBellic-GTAIV.png -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 09:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Activity Its already summer here in our country and it's still 2 months away before I change back again to "Semi-Active". Anyway if you want mine then you can just copy it source mode, I can no longer edit your user page. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : You're lucky Australians can survive and there's no need for international help while we Filipinos needs international help especially when catastrophes struck our country. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Well our country still strive for industrialization and when disaster strikes, Philippines will need international help. Anyway we are currently having a Semana Santa here in our country. - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'll see to that, I bet the wiki needs its own hierarchy system for its staff. Oh and good night have a happy morning tomorrow. :) - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Interdiction the car i ment is journey and they do appear below the canyon watch the walkthrough videos TBoGT Schafter Can you please tell me how to find the NEW Schafter from TBoGT. If you look on the Schafter page, you will find pictures of cars the 3rd picture (not including the one in the infobox, is the one i want). FWI this is NOT Tony's. I am on Xbox 360. Please, in any way, tell me how I can obtain this. Thank you The one at the top is the link to the one i am looking for. Schafter-TBOGT-modified-front.jpg This one is a link to Tony's Schafter ( i know his is black but it looks like this one.) Ericgeorge97 23:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :I want to have the link to the first one. The first one isn't Tony's and is normal. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO GET IT, PLEASE!!! IM DESPERATE.Ericgeorge97 23:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I want the car in-game. I want to complete my collection i have the Stretch E, Tony's Schafter, now all i need is this one, please. Sorry i am taking so long to relpy, i am actually playing TBoGT attempting to find one right now! Ericgeorge97 00:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks i'll try that Ericgeorge97 00:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature What do you mean by mate? A font style and some color? Is that what you mean? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : Well here's something that might help you: [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']]. That is my signature when viewed in source mode. When you try to add some styling of your signature, just add this one: . A font is where you can customize your wordings or letters; like for example: , it will come out like this: [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']]. Also regarding about my true name, here's a hint: He's a famous philosopher who wrote "The Communist Manifesto". [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Well you might forgot this: . And regarding about my name: It's Karl. But that was just my first name. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Please don't try to call that name as everyone already calls that, just try my second name: Louis. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::: It's fine. :) - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::: Mate you got it wrong, it should be inside of the bracket like this: [[User:Russelnorthrop|'Russelnorthrop']] Talk2Me; it should appear like this: [[User:Russelnorthrop|'Russelnorthrop']] Talk2Me. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: No it's okay I love to help people even if I am busy. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Absent Hey mate you've been absent on your first week of month's trial. Is there something wrong or did you took a vacation? -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Welcome message Yeah, users get the automated welcome messages from us, and yes, we can change the welcome message. See Dunewolfz's replay on my talk page :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes mate indeed you get automated welcome messages from you. If I don't forget, there is a new user who has receive an automated welcome message from you. Sorry if I can't find a link because I can no longer find that user. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) SycoSquirrelSSU Mate I am having trouble with this user who continues to add videos that are copyright violated. Can you please have a look out for this guy? Thanks man. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC)